


Wheezy has a few things to say (Wheezy x Reader)

by PhantomBlue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Language, Uncomfortable situation, Violence, ask to tag, but i censored it, but nothing is shown, slight mangosteen /reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: Wheezy has a few words for a drunk that tries to hurt his girl.Note: while things don't go into too much detail, the beginning shows the reader in a uncomfortable situation with a drunk, if these situations make you uncomfortable please proceed with caution.





	Wheezy has a few things to say (Wheezy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a discussion a while back about how Wheezy would react to someone messing with his s/o and I finally got around to trying to write it lol;;; hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm not familiar with writing scenarios like this and if there's something I could improve on or change out don't be afraid to let me know!

___ knew how dangerous the Devil’s casino could be; the name and… location should have been a dead giveaway. She had a few cat-calls and leers thrown her way before, but had never had a problem until now.  


“C’mon, darling~! Join me fer a couple o’ rounds.”  


“Sorry, I’ve got places to be. With my boyfriend.” She was sure to enunciate that.  


___ and Wheezy were planning on having a dinner date that evening, but he needed to finish some paper work that was taking longer than he thought it would so she decided to hang around the bar while she waited. That was when he showed up. The guy was obviously already hammered when he plopped down next to her; the way he staggered here and there (if the stench of booze wasn’t already obvious) and the crappy, creepy way he kept bothering her; though, she doubted his personality was any better while he was sober. She tried to ignore him at first but the invasive questions and the way he kept eyeing her made her decide to get out while the gettin’ was good. Her skin crawled when he tried to put a hand around her waist to keep her from standing but she promptly swatted it away and quickly made her way toward the  


A hand pulled her back harshly, bruising her arm.  


“Yeah, sure. Well, yer boyfriend can wait, I’m sure--URK!”  


___ landed a knee to drunks crotch, allowing her to jerk her arm out of his grip as he doubled over before swinging back her elbow and cracked the man in the jaw. He stumbled back against one of the bar stools; bewildered and winded. She took that chance to make an escape, disappearing into the crowd of onlookers, hoping that Wheezy would be finished for the night. The casino was in full swing that night, the tables crowded with patrons, the air full of the smell of smoke and alcohol. It was hard to make her way through the sea of people, but lit up when she caught a glimpse of Wheezy making his way to the floor and tried to catch his attention by waving at him. She had thought that maybe she was in the clear as she made her way toward him through the crowds of patrons. Maybe she could forget about that creep when she and Wheezy got together for the evening.  


“You ---in’ B---!”  


Aw damn it. So much for wishful thinking.  


___turned sharply at the drunkard’s voice; a few long strides and he was already caught up with her, harshly grabbing her by the arm again.  


“Don’ ya f---in’ walk away when I’m talkin’ to ya” He hissed loudly into her face, stinking of alcohol. “Don’t you f---in’ dare—“  


KRACK  


The sound clashed out throughout the floor and the drunkard was sent flying back against one of the poker tables; chips flew everywhere as the crowds turned to star. And so did___.  
She watched, dazed, as the man scrambled in his place on the floor, trying to figure out what hit him, until smoke began t cloud her vision; a pair of calloused hands started her back to reality as they gently turned her around.  


“Easy easy! Are you alright?” Wheezy gently tilted her face this way and that in search of any injury. “He didn’t hurt ya, did he?”  


She stared: stunned. Not just from the encounter but from Wheezy.  


His eyes were glowing.  


They glowed like fiery embers as they flitted over every inch of her in search of any kind of injury. The top of his head flickered with flame as smoke fumed out in torrents, thick smog of smoke masking the area around them which caused many in the crowd to steer clear.  


“No, No. I’m fine” finally coming to when he cupped her cheek to look her in the eye, his brow creased in worry. She vaguely noticed that he wasn’t wearing his signature coat. “Really. I’m ok.”  


He smiled softly at ___, the crease in his brow easing up until he noticed her wince when he place a hand on her arm; where the drunk had grabbed her.  


He stared.  


“Youf ff---in’ ashhole--!“ The drunk coughed out from the floor. “You knocked my teeff loose!”  


Wheezy didn’t pay him any mind as the drunk finally began to get his bearings, sitting up and trying to stand up against the poker table as he wiped off the blood that was dripping down his jaw; He then glared up through the smoke at the two.  


“F—yer this w---‘s boyfriend…?”  


That got his attention.  


Wheezy’s eyes flared up, cutting over toward the man before returning his gaze to ___.  


“I’ll be right back.”

He cupped her face in his hands, running his thumbs across her cheeks, giving a quick peck to her forehead and then released her to stalk through the thick fog of smoke toward the drunk, disappearing behind it. The source of the smoke, Wheezy, seemed to thicken the fog, because neither ___ nor anyone outside of it could make out what happened next, Save for the sounds of blows being landed; Grunting, yelps of pain, and cursing (some of which ___ recognized as Wheezy’s voice), and glowing red flames flickering this way and that from within the fog were all anyone could make out of what was happening. Soon, however, suited figures began running past ___ into the smoke, more struggling being heard; the fight was being broken up. That was when ___‘s breath got caught in her throat when she saw someone walking toward her from within the smoke; two flaming embers boring right at her as Wheezy walked up to her, expression intense yet unreadable. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw him like this, if ever. He was the type of man that new how to keep his cool, having the experience and practice He straightened out his attire, fixing his sleeves and vest, wrinkled in the fight; the smoke and fire slowly dying down.  


“A-are you ok?” She finally spoke up, closing the distance when she noticed that his knuckles were cut and bloody. And… was that blood on his lip? She tried to gingerly take his hand into hers to inspect but he merely grasped hers instead, smiling as he did. He was about to say something until a voice called him out from the dispersing crowd. It was Mango, carrying Wheezy’s coat as he walked up to them.  


“I think you dropped this.” He grinned, handing it to him. “Saved it from becoming a door mat.”  


“Oh, there it is.” He replied plainly with a lopsided grin, coolly draping the coat back where it belonged, bits of ash and smoldering embers that still remained fluttering down as he did so. “That would’ve been a shame, now wouldn’t it?”  


Their gazes turned to the security team, watching as they dragged the beaten, and slightly scorched, drunk away through the crowd; the man still, surprisingly, trying to put up a fight, albeit weakly.  


“So,” Mango gestured at him. “Who’s yer new friend over there?”  


“Um…” ___ eyes darted toward Wheezy. His eyes had flared up again.  


“The son of a b—ch grabbed ___. Tried to chase her down.” Wheezy’s words were terse, laced with anger still.  


Mango’s eyes flitted to ___ before switching toward the man that was being dragged toward the back. His own eyes glowed as they narrowed in on him, that Cheshire’s grin strained in just the slightest way but she could definitely feel the anger that boiled underneath the surface, radiating off him.  


“Looks like I’m gonna have a fun little chat with the fella then, huh?”  


“Mango…” she didn’t want him to get in trouble on her account. Neither of them. Wheezy was probably going to catch hell for making a scene. Not that the guy didn’t deserve it.  


He merely waved off her concerned tone with a cheeky grin. “Don’t worry, it won’t be too long.” He glanced at Wheezy thoughtfully, then. ”Didn’t you two have plans, though?”  


Wheezy’s brow furrowed at that.  


“Well, considering what happened…” he looked to ___ for confirmation. “___, wouldn’t you rather…”  


___’s gaze dropped before traveling across the room, catching the gazes of people that had watched the fight and were still hanging around; watching her now. She crossed her arms over herself.  


Wheezy gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “We don’t have to go anywhere tonight,” Giving her room to make her own decision. “We can always-“  


“I—I’m fine. But… I wouldn’t mind just taking it easy tonight, either.”  


“Whatever you want Cariña. We’ll get outta your hair Mango.”  


“Ha. Funny.” He stooped down to ___ and placed a kiss to her temple.” I’ll be sure to see ya later, hun. Take care of her, Wheezy.”  


“Well, of course.”  


And with that Mango began to make his way through the crowds of patrons, toward the back where the security team dragged the man off to. Wheezy wrapped an arm around ___’s shoulder, softly beckoning her to accompany him to his apartment.  


“Hey, Mango!” He called back over his shoulder. The man easily looked over the crowds back at the two. “Make sure you put in a few “words” for me for our “friend”!”  


Mango waved him off with a loud laugh. “You already got plenty of words in, get outta here!”

The radio played music quietly in the background, an orchestra of slow guitar and violin playing along with the singer could be heard as Wheezy worked in the kitchen while ___ relaxed on the couch, feet propped up as she rested her head against it. Her arm was still sore and she suspected that it would only get worse tomorrow, with a nasty bruise to match. She closed her eyes. She felt bad, she and Wheezy had been looking forward to that night; she hated that the mood got soured. And Wheezy went and got riled up on her account, the intense image of him still fresh on her mind. She heaved a sigh, wondering if things could have gone differently until she heard Wheezy approach the couch. He handed her a glass and she shifted so he could sit next to her with his own, Wheezy wrapping an arm around her to hold her close.  


“… How ya doin’?”  


“I’m alright.” She murmured quietly, staring at her drink. “Just tired.”  


There was a lull as he regarded her silently. He looked tired, as well, drooping a bit against the couch, his voice soft and quiet.  


The fight must’ve worn him out.  


She wondered silently, regarding his cut hands and red lip that looked like it wanted to swell up. Definitely needed to get that fixed up.  


She set her untouched drink aside on the coffee table before gingerly taking a hand into hers.  


“What about you, though?” inspecting the damage. The cuts didn’t look too bad, just needing cleaned again with ointment. She then gestured to his lip, reaching up to cup his face. “It looks like he got one in on ya.”  


“I’m fine, Cariña, don’t worry!” Wheezy laughed lightly; taking his arm from around her to take her hands into his. “It wasn’t really a punch… more like a slap-- a flail, really. It looks worse than it is.”  


She couldn’t help but laugh at that, despite herself.  


It went quiet again, save for the radio that began playing a new song, one more upbeat in pace; ___ gently gnawed at her lip while he rubbed circles on her knuckles with his thumb. He then leaned forward to rest his head on hers.  


“I’m sorry.”  


She looked up at him, confused.  


“I’m sorry I took so long with work,” he elaborated. ”that this happened…”  


“Hey.” She stopped him there, taking his face into her hands,” it’s not your fault. Ok?”  


“I just-“He screwed his eyes shut, as if to block something out. ”I hate that that happened to you… I just. I hate to think about what would’ve happened when I didn’t show up when I did.”  


“Well, thank you for coming when you did.” She beamed up at him, trying to ease the mood. “But, hey, look at me. I’m still here. Ok? I’m not goin’ anywhere, Smokey.”  


He sighed, but couldn’t help but crack a smile when she used that pet name. She used that chance to scoot up closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, Wheezy returning the hug in fervor as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments until ___ pulled back to look at him.  


There’s that smile.  


“There’s my Stogy~!”  


He shook his head, laughing at the ridiculous pet name; smiling all the more.  


“Now,” She began, adjusting his tie, “let’s enjoy the rest of the night, m’kay? I’m hungry and it’s about high time I showed you how to cook without burning the curtains.”  


“That was _one_ time and I said I was sorry.”


End file.
